


present

by kicksmalfoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Found Family, Gen, Porn with Feelings, Sapphics, Sexual Content - Consensual, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kicksmalfoy/pseuds/kicksmalfoy
Summary: “Want to help me undress?”“I thought you’d never ask.”
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau, Carol Danvers & Thor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Femslash After Dark 2020





	present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulshrapnel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulshrapnel/gifts).



There is a sort of survival guilt to them, woven together by I-wasn’t-there-guilt. Valkyrie knows she couldn’t possibly have abandoned the few Asgardian survivors to their luck; they had just crashed on Earth, with no idea of where to go or what to do. And while she had seen the invading ships, she hadn’t known where the fight was taking place. She hadn’t been invited to help, which was more of an overlook on Thor’s part, really.

Carol knows there was no way she could have made it back in time. It seemed like even Fury hadn’t known how bad things were until it was too late. But she feels like she should have heard something, gathered some information that could have allowed her to detect the level of threat Thanos posed while she could still have defeated him easily.

Now Valkyrie has to keep her people together and thriving, and Carol has to babysit the entire Universe. Each of them feels like it’s too much and secretly envies the other. Valkyrie would rather be a warrior again, and Carol just wishes she could be home without feelings of guilt and anxiety. The more they do, the more they both feel powerless.

They all have that in common. But Carol feels like an outsider with the Avengers—an irony considering they were brought together because of Fury’s experience saving the world with her. And Valkyrie has no interest in wallowing along with Thor or his friends; she has things to do. She allows them their grief, of course. Once, she was in their place. And she had needed time to be in her grief. She is fortunate, in a way. The people she had loved so deeply the roots of that love twined through all of her being were taken long before Thanos concluded his plan. And she had been left alone to process her loss. There had been no global campaign to buckle up and carry on, no generational trauma that left everyone feeling isolated but thinking they needed to reach out to as many strangers as possible and help them heal. Whenever she was asked who she had lost, she could just say ‘no one’ and it was sort of true, if jarring for whoever was asking.

Carol feels fortunate too. Despite the odds, Maria and Monica survived the purge. There was a lot of Universe to cover, a lot of problems to solve, but she tried to stay close enough to return to Earth a few times a year. Visit her family, stop by Avenger HQ to check in on Natasha, then head West. Every time, like a ritual.

The first time she went to New Asgard, she had wanted to check on Thor. It wasn’t very helpful, but she did it. She liked him the most of all the core Avengers, still. He was broken, of course, but his guilt and depression manifested entirely as a disregard for himself. He had stayed a good guy, which wasn’t easy. Yes, she had needed to ask him to leave the bar and go home a couple of times when he was drunk and eager to pick a fight. And from what she heard from Val, video games did not bring out the best in him. But he still had something of a sense of humor and vestiges of his sweetness, and she tried not take that for granted. There weren’t many heroes left on the Universe with whom you could crack a joke.

Not long after the snap, her life had narrowed. Maria had lost her job in the Air Force because the US Air Force didn’t exist anymore. Natasha had offered her a few things to do, but Carol had known for a little while now that Val had wanted to find and hopefully rescue whatever was left of the ship the Asgardians had used to flee, just in case they needed to relocate their people again. Building a ship from scratch might have been easier, but Carol decided to do some reconnaissance and when she did locate the wrecks, she brought it back to Earth and Maria set about working on it. It was a massive project, even with Monica’s precocious skills for help, so for now, her family was all in New Asgard. Which would have been ideal if her work wasn’t everywhere else.

Sometimes, Carol, feels like a surreal version of her own father. She had sworn to live a better life than that, to treat her future partner and loved ones better than he did. She had promised herself that she would put in the work to be considerate and present, and yet she finds herself flying back from a sector on the outer borders of the Milkway at top speed, praying she won’t miss Monica’s birthday and that Val bought her a present from the both of them. Carol is sure that even her father wouldn’t have managed a screw-up on the scale of hoping the woman who you have been casually seeing has been kind enough to perform wife duties.

By the time she lands on the outskirts of New Asgard, the sun is already setting. She rushes over to the Rumbeau residence in the middle of the village and can hear the music and loud talking before she can even see the house. She’s disappointed in herself, of course; considering what most everyone else lost, she knows she should have more care for her relationships. She circles around the house and enters through the kitchen, hoping to attract less attention this way and be able to change out of her suit, but of course she runs straight into Valkyrie and Maria.

“Hey,” she says a little too loud, her voice a little too high, imprinted with embarrassment.

Maria already has her arms crossed and her glare is response enough.

“I know, I know. I miscalculated the journey a bit. I’m sorry.”

“Honey, you don’t need to apologize to me. I went years and years without expecting you back, I can go a few months and a few extra hours without fretting.”

“Is she very mad?”

“No. But she’s very worried.” Maria shrugged. “At her age and given all the crap we’ve been through, she understands danger, but she is not mature enough to understand that there will always some, and she can’t agonize all the time. I’ll go tell her you are here and that you are … changing?”

“Yes, please.”

Maria gives her a hug before leaving, and it isn’t lost on Carol that she gives Maria a lot her best friend needs to be understanding about. She doesn’t know how to change that without compromising the part of her that wants to use her powers to their fullest extent, protect as many beings as possible, but perhaps that is a residue from her Kree training and their staunch belief that only warriors have value.

She gives Val, who is leaning against the counter and nursing a beer, a tentative smile.

“Yes, there is a present with your name on it. Already in the birthday girl’s possession.”

“Want to help me undress?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Carol knows she shouldn’t, but she uses her powers to seal the kitchen door closed. She will fix it later, she promises to no one in her mind, as Val slips a hand to the back of her neck and fiddles for the built-in release. The collar pops open and Val rushes to peel off the material, letting her trimmed nails give Carol’s back a light scratch. Carol loosens her boots, tries to step out of them, but stumbles and has to lean on Val, who wastes no time in lowering her leggings. Sometimes, it occurs to her to just use her powers to pulverize the suit. She would be better off starting from scratch anyways and erasing her years with the Kree, but she feels she has no time to focus on this. There is never enough time.

There is barely enough time to properly focus on Val’s teeth nipping the hollow of her throat, running her fingers over her crotch. Or it feels like there is barely time because her brain is already racing to what she might say to Monica.

She is a horrible girlfriend. That much she knows, even if she hasn’t even dared to ask Val if that’s what they are yet.

“Carol.”

“What?”

“Help me,” Val says, annoyed. She is trying to pull the top of her suit off and Carol hasn’t been cooperating. She shrugs the clinging fabric off her shoulders, shoves it off her arms, and grabs Val by the waist so she can pull her closer.

“What were you planning to change into, exactly?” Val asks.

“Oops,” it’s all she can say.

She is standing in her best friend’s kitchen in boy shorts and a tank top, and she doesn’t much care. She is stressed by so many things, this feels inconsequential. Val shakes her head and pulls a bundle from a small travel bag that was sitting on one of the kitchen chairs this whole time. Carol used to be attentive to everything. Perhaps she still is, but everything has become too many things.

“You know me so well.”

“I do.”

“I know I haven’t been here much …”

“Babe, truly, it’s fine. You should take however long you need.”

“I don’t know how long it will take to fix the Universe.”

Valkyrie gives her such a searching look that now Carol does feel naked. She unrolls the bundle and takes one of Val’s knits.

“Hey, not so fast.”

“The party …”

“Can wait a bit longer.”

Val’s hands slip under her shorts and squeeze her ass. Carol puts the clothes aside and presses her palms against Val’s abdomen, brushes her fingers against the curve of her breasts. In the next room, a glass shatters and they hear Thor scream something. Val sighs and her eyes wander towards the door, so Carol pinches her nipples. She hisses and drapes a leg around Carol’s waist, sits back against the counter for balance.

“We have to be quick.”

“I know. Lieutenant Trouble is fully capable of breaking down that door.”

Valkyrie’s face is all horror for a second. Neither of them has an interest in children, but they both love Monica like she is the niece they never had (Probably. Carol hasn’t really spoken to her brother in twenty years, so she doesn’t know if she has any nieces). But as usual, Val flickers through emotions quickly, settles back on desire. She is practical and, accordingly, doesn’t waste any time.

Her hand finds Carol’s pussy and her fingers reach for her clit, tease it just the way Carol loves it. Carol checks that she can’t hear anyone approaching and lifts Val’s sweater and top, latches onto an already hardened nipple. Val bites her shoulder, then soothes the light sting with her tongue. They probably look like acrobats the way they are bending into each other, but the best part of being with Val is that she can put the seriousness aside and just be herself, and she likes their quirky escapades and Val’s sense of adventure.

As if reading her thoughts, Valkyrie disentangles their bodies and slips down to her knees, then kisses Carol’s navel and the contours of her vulva. She’s so wet, her underwear is a mess, so she lets it fall down her legs and kicks it away. Now she is free to drape her leg over Val’s shoulder, give her a better angle. Val seems to appreciate this if her moans are an indication. Carol caresses her hair, holds her close, begs her to go where she needs, and Val sucks her clit, teases her entrance with the tip of her tongue. Carol sways and puts her hand on the counter not to fall, bites her lips to trap any sounds in. Val slips her fingers inside her and pumps them steadily, giving her just enough friction to feel close. Then and only then, she seeks that special spot, the one she knows so well, and makes Carol orgasm.

Val stands and grabs a pair of jeans from the bundle of clothes she so caringly prepared. Carol ignores her intentions, though, and kisses her deeply, nearly frantic, not allowing either of them to come up for breath. Neither of them is immortal, but they also don’t age normally and don’t feel the same needs as other humans, so sometimes they forget. Carol wishes she only forgot in moments like this, because at least it was for a good reason.

She cares for this woman deeply. Might even love her, if only she gave herself time to feel things fully. She can’t bear Val giving without expecting anything in return, so she shows her that she cares in the only way she is willing to and effective at. She unbuttons Val’s pants, follows the trace of heat emanating from her core. They are still kissing and Carol squeezes the back of Valkyrie’s neck, not ready to stop. She can feel Val panting through her nose, trying to stay with her, and it arouses her to no end. She rolls Val’s clit between her fingers, then gives the bundle of nerves the most miniscule charge. She has been finessing how to use her powers for pleasure, and she is pretty confident about this one skill. She has tested it on herself countless times; it gets lonely in space.

As expected, Val gasps, shudders. The kiss breaks because her reaction is so strong, and that is a reason Carol can accept. She kisses Valkyrie’s jaw, licks a trail to her ear, bites the tip of Val’s earlobe. Val squirms against her and Carol intensifies her offense, thrusts two fingers inside her pussy and starts to release her powers in tiny bits, every time she pushes further in.

“Fuck’s sake,” Val mutters.

“Should I stop?”

“Are you mad? Harder.”

Carol grins and obeys the command, picking up speed and concentrating power on her thumb so that when she rubs it over Val’s clitoris, Val will feel small pulses spreading through the tiny nub and hopefully hitting the G-spot as well. Carol needs to work on her targeting, but the control over her powers is flawless. She knows this, because Valkyrie doubles over as if she was punched in the stomach, then moans so loudly Carol wonders if they might have been heard in the other room despite the music. She doesn’t wonder for very long, however. She is trying to stay on task.

She too knows how to have Val undone by now. She avoids the area for a bit longer, but once Val is begging, she flicks her fingertips towards Val’s G-spot, and without even grazing it, she has Valkyrie climaxing for her. They pant, clinging to each other, Carol rubbing her lips against the side of Valkyrie’s neck and Val sucking on her left breast hard enough to leave a hickey there. She feels hot and thirsty, but doesn’t want to move, and Valkyrie has broken a sweat, but hasn’t bothered to wipe out her forehead either. They are both in the glow of the moment, smiling lazily, nuzzling to procrastinate from getting dressed because they both are trying to weight the risk of going for a second round. So, of course someone pummels the door. The knocks are deafening. They know without asking that Thor is on the other side, and Thor is lovely, but when he has too many beers it takes a lot to get him to take their hints.

“Just a minute!” Val yells and grabs the jeans again. She helps Carol step into them and pulls the them up, then takes her sweet time with the zipper. Carol throws the knit over her head and makes sure that as least the mark on her cleavage is covered before shattering the door sill with a blast she should have controlled better. Thor makes a scene of stepping back, then staggers in like a drunk uncle.

“Okay, time for you to go home,” Valkyrie.

“What are you talking about? My friend Carol just got here.”

He opens his arms in an invitation and as always, Carol smirks and side steps him.

“That’s my Captain. Beer?”

“I will have one, yes. You, however, should try and take it easy, buddy.”

He scoffs and tries to swirl on the spot, but starts to sway. Carol has to steady him.

“I am Thor …”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. We’re all almighty in this room. I need to hydrate from travelling across the galaxy, so how about you keep me company with some water, then we switch back to beer?”

“From traveling across the galaxy. Sure.”

He smiles and makes a gesture to let her know he will wait outside and she nods. Val doesn’t seem happy, but she is not saying anything either. Carol pulls her into her arms and Val adjusts the knit so it’s finally covering her belly properly.

“Let me take care of it. After we have a beer, I’ll take him home and make sure he quits for the night. And then, I’ll need a warm bed. Do you know of any that is available, by any chance?”

“You know you don’t have to do this, right?”

“Do what?”

“Spend your whole time on Earth trying to compensate for not being on Earth the rest of the time.”

“I wasn’t—

“We all just want to spend time with you, Carol. You try to juggle too many things and you drop some balls; we all know it, and it’s not a big deal if we see the balls rolling on the floor and pick them up for you. We don’t want you to kill yourself trying to fix this mess _and_ be there for us. There are enough people nearly killing themselves these days. Just be here. Just be present. That’s all we’re expecting.”

Valkyrie kisses her and goes into the living room. Carol takes a deep breath, fills a glass with tap water. She gulps half of it at once, but it doesn’t really help her clear her mind. She knows that everything Val has said is true. She has always known, deep down. And there is nothing she wants more than just being still for once, enjoying all the amazing luck she has. It is all she cares about. So why is her brain already racing to the next problem?


End file.
